


诅咒2

by waihwaihgong



Category: All - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waihwaihgong/pseuds/waihwaihgong





	诅咒2

       本以为只一夜荒唐，毕竟一只鬼说的话，内容还这么无稽，谁也不会相信。自那天后，高晋也没什么异样，白天依旧高高在上巡视监狱，全看不出什么不妥之处。直到一周后，狱警打开志杰监仓的门，推推搡搡把他带到狱长办公室。  
       门在身后关上，高晋西装革履，背对着他站在办公桌前，似乎看着墙上的鹿头标本出神。志杰警戒地看着他，不知道他又要出什么幺蛾子。  
       高晋动了，他微微转过身，眼角乜着志杰：“它说的……是真的。”  
       “哈？”志杰一时反应不过来，直到看见高晋面朝他，抬手扯掉暗蓝色的领带，才注意到，高晋的脸色比以往更苍白，双唇没点血色，像生着一场大病。  
       高晋一言不发，扯掉领带又去脱西装外套，看他的架势，志杰也明白他说的是什么。“哈，你这是要跟我做爱吗？”把柄在手，他趾高气昂地问。  
       高晋狠狠剜他一眼，把脱下来的衬衫搭在衣帽架上，过来便上手推他，想把他推倒在身后的沙发上。  
       这一推，志杰才发现，高晋力气也小了不少，完全不能撼动自己分毫。看着高晋恼羞成怒的脸，志杰痞痞一笑，拷着手铐的双手绕到他脑后，扣着他的后颈吻住他，把他逼退到办公桌前。  
       高晋从鼻子发出舒服的哼声，像是瘾君子终于接触到毒品，贪婪地张大嘴巴汲取他的津液，双手也揪紧他的衣领，把他往下拉。  
       志杰也不知道自己哪根神经坏掉了，竟然觉得这个恶毒的狱长有几分可爱，自从上次之后，就一直念念不忘，做春梦都梦到他在自己身下哭泣。眼下这人送上门来，自然不会客气，他一使劲把高晋抬上办公桌，不顾他的反对，直接脱他的裤子。高晋现在的力气完全不是志杰的对手，抵抗的动作压根没用，很快被压在办公桌上狠狠进入，再次被志杰拆吃入腹。  
       完事后，高晋明显恢复了体力，一脚把志杰从身上踢开，志杰揉着肚子，浪浪荡荡地笑：“提上裤子就不认人啦？太没情没义了吧？”  
       高晋冷哼一声，跳下桌子，慢条斯理地穿衣服，然后按响了呼叫铃：“把他带走。”  
       志杰顺从地让狱警把自己揪出去，一边还笑着回头，对背朝他的狱长喊：“下次再见啊！”  
       果然，下次并没有让他等太久，五天后，他又再次进入狱长专属的办公室，把狱长摁在沙发里，撞得他泪水涟涟。时间长了，志杰也摸到规律，一般来说，五六天高晋就要补充一次阳气，如果哪次做得狠了，便可以支撑七八天，但最多不会超过十天。不知道什么时候起，志杰被允许在高晋面前摘下手铐，办公室的每个角落都让他做了个遍，连试衣镜也沾上了狱长的精液。  
       做得久了，志杰不禁有些飘飘然。你看，狱长巡视的时候，丝毫不理会底下那些觊觎的眼神，但他冷漠的眼睛偏偏会在他身上停驻那么一秒，再轻飘飘移开。旁边的囚犯都因为这一眼而躁动，几乎要为了争抢狱长看的是谁而打起来，这时候的志杰就像一个世外高人，冷眼看着几个小豆丁打打闹闹，在心底暗暗地叹一口气：别吵了，他是我的！  
       得意忘形的志杰在一次射出来后，还搂着高晋想温存温存，被高晋一脚踹下沙发：“滚！”这回志杰可不乐意了：“你就这么对你的恩人啊？”  
       高晋撑着沙发背站起来，听他这么说，狠狠瞪他一眼：“你说什么？”  
       “你是因为我才不用死啊，我不是你恩人是什么？”  
       高晋的眼睛危险地眯起来：“还不是因为你……”  
       志杰一边套裤子，一边大大咧咧地说：“关我什么事，你这是自找的。要不是你太狠毒，现在也不用总是被我压啊。”他没有留意高晋越来越阴沉的脸：“看你平时一脸性冷淡的样子，在我身下倒是叫得欢，说不定其实你挺喜欢这样的？”他笑嘻嘻地想去摸高晋的脸：“我现在可是你亲夫，你对我……”话没说完，迎面而来一击重拳，志杰踉跄后退几步，一摸鼻子，一手的血。  
       “你干什么？”志杰怒道，高晋不答，继续出手攻击。恢复体力的高晋很快把志杰揍得七零八落，而后才唤人进来收监。志杰一边满脸血被押着走，一边回头邪邪地笑：“有本事下次别叫我啊。”  
       志杰没想到，高晋是真有本事。从被揍那天起，高晋已经差不多一个月没见他。志杰知道高晋应该过得很不好，本来每天两次的巡视，变成一天一次，然后是两天一次，慢慢的，现在变成一周一次。比如现在，隔了一周之后的巡视，志杰贪婪地用眼神舔舐二楼的狱长。高晋的脸色苍白，颧骨高高地突起来，脸颊都削了一层，让他本就尖细的脸显得更小。他明显无力走动，只站在栏杆旁，扶着铁栏，居高临下地俯视囚犯，偏偏不肯看他一眼。  
       志杰没想到高晋这么倔强，真可谓是宁死不屈，他恨恨地咬着手指甲，眼看高晋就要转身离开。  
       手掌刚离开铁栏，高晋双腿一软，就要往地上瘫去，身边的狱警眼明手快搀着他：“狱长，没事吧？”高晋倒在狱警怀里，狱警身上的阳刚之气吸引着他，让他忍不住贴紧了狱警的怀抱，甚至还用脑袋蹭了蹭，深深地吸了一口气。监狱最不缺男人的阳气，这些天他便是靠着这些勉强撑了过来。然而治标不治本，他最需要的还是志杰的阳气。  
       下面传来囚犯们鬼哭狼嚎的喊叫，刚才那一幕极大地刺激了他们，当狠毒美丽的狱长变成男人怀里的小白兔，一切污秽的幻想仿佛都有了可能，他们丝毫不害怕狱警们手中的电棍，怕打着桌面，朝狱长发出欲望的吼叫。  
       狱长最后被那位狱警抱着离开，混在一堆疯狂的囚犯当中，志杰的肺好像烧着了，几乎要喷出火来，心脏一抽一抽的，好像被一只手捏扁揉圆，又闷又痛。他想冲上去揍那狱警一顿，又想把高晋抱在怀里不让任何人碰，他甚至连高晋这么脆弱的模样都不想让别人看到，这是他的，全都是他的！


End file.
